Obscenity
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Fred finds out Hermione has been having sexual dreams about him.


His body was hard against hers as their naked chests touched. His lips were hot and ravenous as they devoured her mouth. She couldn't help but moan as he kissed down her body before kissing her wet entrance. Hermione moaned as she looked down to see the cheeky red head eat her out. She wanted more. No she needed more and just as the redhead lined his cock you to thrust into her ...

Hermione woke up sweaty, aroused and tangled in her own sheets. She wished these obscene dreams would just end. The Burrow was quiet as Hermione stretched and proceeded to take a long cold shower. Ginny had invited her over whilst Ron and Harry were away with Ministry business to have some girl time. The issue was that Hermione had fallen for Fred Weasley. The cheeky, devilish, charming twin that would never like her back. This was the sixth night in a row she had dreamt about him and she couldn't keep waking up like this it was starting to make her grumpy and Ginny had begun to notice. Hermione knew Ginny would want to know what was going on and she had promised to tell her this morning.

Hermione quickly got dressed and grabbed a book on her way downstairs. Brewing herself a mug of tea Hermione settled down to engross herself in the story. Ginny found her there after an hour or so and making herself a coffee joined the brunette on the sofa.

'You know you owe me an explanation this morning'

'I know Gin. Look I actually need your help with something. I have been having these erotic dreams about a man and I can't seem to get him out of my mind. Six nights Ginny and it's making me feel like shit. I can't keep doing this so what do I do ?'

Ginny's face smirked at the Brunette's as she contemplated what her friend had just said.

'I'd say your in love Hermione and that you need to tell him because if you don't these dreams will just continue. Trust me. I had them with Harry so I understand.'

'Ginny the man. He won't like me the same way.'

' 'Mione of course he will what's not to like. Who is he maybe I can do some digging ?'

Hermione paused for a second before answering Ginny. She didn't know whether it would make the situation better or worse to tell the bubbly red head that she was head over heels for her older brother Fred.

'Hermione ?'

'It's Fred. I'm in love with Fred'

Ginny sat shocked as tears began to run down Hermione's face. The brunette had her head in her hands and as Ginny looked around for a tissue she saw Fred stood in the corner of the room. The twins weren't supposed to be there but Fred had probably come to pick up the lunch that Mrs Weasley had left for him. Seeing Fred move over towards Hermione Ginny left the room.

Fred looked at the crying girl. How had it come to this. He had heard the girls talking and had heard Hermione proclaim her love for him. He'd had a bit of a crush on the witch for a while and this new revelation opened up new possibilities. Walking in front of Hermione he lowered himself to his knees and nudged her head up from her hands. Her beautiful eyes were red from tears as he took her into his arms.

'Don't cry my angel. I think that maybe we should go back to mine. Harry will be here in a few hours and Ginny will need to get ready plus I think we have some things to talk about'

Hermione nodded and stepped into Fred's arms as he apparated them to his small apartment. Hermione's face had returned to its normal colouring as Fred guided her to the sofa.

'Fred what did you hear earlier ?'

'I heard you say you loved me. Did you mean it ?'

'Yes. Fred have you done something to me because ever since I saw you last week I can't get you out of my mind. I have these dreams. They're obscene Fred.'

'You mean erotic dreams Hermione.'

'Yes'

'Do you enjoy these dreams Hermione ?'

He moved closer to her stroking her arm as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

'Do your dreams leave you aroused ? Do they leave you wet for me ? Do you want me to satisfy you like you haven't been ?'

Hermione shivered as Fred began to lead her into the bedroom. Shutting the bedroom door Fred stalked towards the young witch sprawled across his bed.

'I can show you obscene baby'

With that the mischievous red head descended on the witch.


End file.
